Un cierto ser reencarnado
by ReyesRuben
Summary: En otro mundo, nos enfrentaron dos seres por sus propios ideales. Pero el mio no tenia realmente un peso detras de el, por su parte mi oponente tenia algo que queria proteger. En el ultimo momento, lo unico que queria era que la proxima vez realmente pueda tener una mejor vida. (La historia fue reserteada por los horribles capitulos que subi anteriormente aun asi es la misma trama)


**HOLI, HOLI, SE LO QUE SE ESTAN PREGUNTANDO, POR FAVOR SOLO LEEAN AQUÍ ABAJO**

 **QUIZAS LO SEPAN O QUIZAS NO, PERO ESTOY EN OTRA HISTORIA QUE TAMBIEN PODRIAN VER, PERO SALTANDONOS ESTE AUTO-SPAM, LES MENCIONARE MI NUEVA FORMA DE TRABAJO Y ALGO DE LO QUE ME HE DADO CUENTA.**

 **EN LOS ANTERIORES CAPITULOS HE NOTADO QUE MI METODO DE ESCRITURA ES MUY FORZADO Y PARECIERA COMO SI SIMPLEMENTE ESTUBIERA EMPUJANDO LA HISTORIA.**

 **POR ESO HE DECIDIDO, TARDARME AUN MAS CON LOS CAPITULOS DE ESTA SERIE EN ESPECIAL, PERO TAMBIEN HACERLOS MAS LARGOS, SIN APRESURAR LA HISTORIA Y DE UNA FORMA MAS CALMADA Y COMPLETA.**

 **LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE SEA POR EL SENTIMIENTO DE QUE ESTOY TARDANDO MUCHO EN PUBLICAR UN CAPITULO NUEVO QUE SOLO INVENTO ESCUSAS PARA HACERLOS PASAR MAS RAPIDO Y POR ESO TODO EN LAS ESENAS DE PELEA DE ARTHUR SON UN FAIL INMENSO.**

 **TAMBIEN PUEDE SER POR EL HECHO DE QUE QUIERO LLEGAR A OTRA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA RAPIDAMENTE, PERO NO SIRVE DE NADA SI TODO LO ANTERIOR A ELLO NO SIRVE, POR ESO AHORA EMPEZE A HACERLOS DE MANERA MAS CALMADA Y LARGOS.**

 **ESO NO AFECTA A LA OTRA SERIE YA QUE ESTABA PLANEADA COMO CAPITULOS CORTOS QUE ME DIERAN UN RESPIRO DE ESTA XD.**

 **TAMBIEN REINICIE LA HISTORIA COMPLETAMENTE, Y PIENSO CONTARLA DE MEJOR MANERA**

 **TAMBIEN ME ESFORZARE PARA QUE ALCANCEMOS RAPIDAMENTE EL LUGAR EN EL QUE LO DEJAMOS**

 **SI MAS PREAMBULOS Y PORQUE ACTUALMENTE TENGO ESCRITO MAS PRESENTACION QUE LAS IDEAS DE ESTE CAPITULO, COMIENZA EL TRABAJO.**

 **DEJEN OPINIONES PARA SABER SI REALMENTE CAMBIE A MEJOR EL ESTILO DE NARRACION, ADEMAS SI ME DEJAN REVIEWS PUEDO PONERLAS EN EL PROX CAP Y ASI SE VERA AUN MAS LARGO JAJA.**

* * *

La noche nos abrasaba, tanto a mí como a mi enemigo. El campo de batalla… un gran palacio donde el sol no tiene permitido que sus rayos alcancen. En esta pelea me encuentro solo. No quiero que nadie sea testigo de que tan terrorífico puede ser el choque de dos grandes poderes con fuerza similar y a la vez opuesta.

La pelea es inevitable, yo represento a los humanos. El, a los demonios. Dos especies que se odian mutuamente. Y nosotros, los luchadores más fuertes de cada lado, tenemos el destino de enfrentarnos.

El es el más fuerte de su especie, pero también es su líder, si muere es el fin de los demonios.

Yo, el humano más fuerte, hijo de aldeanos, por haber nacido con un don especial, fui entrenado para encarar al que es conocido como el Señor Demonio, soy solo una herramienta desechable.

Esa es la mayor diferencia entre él y yo. Si el muere, los demonios caerán en el caos sin un líder y los humanos tendrán una oportunidad para atacar y destruirlos de una vez. Si yo muero, solo se pierde un soldado, la humanidad seguirá en pie y solo tienen que buscar un remplazo.

Aun así, incluso aunque ambos sabemos lo que vale la vida de cada uno en su respectivo hogar, no retrocedimos ni un solo pasó, solo nos miramos el uno al otro y sin decir una sola palabra alzamos nuestras respectivas armas.

Cada uno pelea por algo, el por la vida de su gente. Yo por mi propia vida.

Y eso es lo que decidirá esta batalla. ¿Podrá realmente un deseo tan egoísta como ese superar a alguien que pelea por miles de vidas?

Hace mucho ya que perdí a las personas que quería proteger ¿realmente tiene algún sentido seguir de pie en este momento?

Mientras pensaba en eso, alce mi arma. Una espada recta, decorada con gemas brillantes le dan una apariencia ostentosa, pero se siente como si no fuera a cortar ni una barra de mantequilla.

Por su parte, el demonio abrió su palma, entonces una guadaña se formo en la palma de su mano. Yo conozco esa guadaña, es " _La Parca"_ una guadaña capaz de acabar la vida de la persona que sea tocada por ella, pasando por las defensas físicas de la persona y desgarrando directamente el alma del objetivo. Un arma aterradora.

Al siguiente momento, tome mi espada y cargue contra él. La distancia que nos separaba fue cortada en un segundo y prepare mi primer golpe.

El no se quedo atrás, alzando la guadaña en su mano se protegió usando en filo curvo de esta. Una onda de impacto sonó. Cuando la fuerza del golpe cayo a nada, el giro su arma, apara intentar golpearme con el filo de esta a gran velocidad, pero yo ya había usado la fuerza del impacto para retroceder. Todo eso ocurrió en menos de tres segundos.

Al tocar el suelo, inmediatamente empecé un segundo asalto. El de igual manera cargo contra mí. Nuestras armas colisionaron una y otra vez, las ondas de choque se mostraban por los huecos que dejábamos en el suelo.

La pelea actual tiene lugar en el castillo del señor demonio, esto se debe a una petición suya. Yo acepte. Mi enemigo se encuentra en una situación en la que la derrota llevara la desgracia a su pueblo. Si no le permito elegir un campo con el que se sienta más cómodo luchando ¿Qué me hace distinto a lo que la gente cree que son los demonios?

El castillo está construido fuera de la ciudad central de los demonios, por lo que los únicos daños que se sufrirán, son los inmobiliarios. Aun así, quien tiene la preocupación de romper algo valioso, cuando la muerte está a un paso de distancia.

Es por eso que aun mientras pienso en esto, sigo moviendo mi cuerpo para atacar. A pesar de que su guadaña debería atravesar la defensa que me brinda mi espada, es imposible para el. La espada se encuentra en mi mano derecha, ahí se encuentra algo que anula por completo su poder al entrar en contacto. Al principio, mi enemigo, parecía sorprendido pero ahora parece aceptarlo completamente. En esta situación no tiene el lujo de preocuparse por esas cosas.

De esa manera, nos seguimos envistiendo. Una y otra y otra y otra vez, golpe tras golpe, un nuevo tratar se formaba.

Tras la última embestida, ambos usamos la onda de choque para retroceder. Entonces tras recitar rápidamente un canto, luz amarilla y blanca fue disparada de mi mano izquierda. Mi enemigo hiso lo propio y disparo luz negra y roja hacia mí.

Ambos ataques chocaron. Magia sagrada se enfrentaba a magia demoniaca. Incluso si la sagrada tiene ventaja contra la demoniaca, el poder de la oscuridad de estos terrenos incremento en gran medida el poder de ataque por lo que ambos poderes llegaron a un punto muerto. Después estallaron, tragándose todo y borrando la visión de ambos por un momento.

Los colores volvieron a nuestros ojos. Nos encontrábamos en el suelo, rápidamente nos levantamos para no dejar al otro tiempo de atacar.

En estos momentos, el ya tiene ventaja.

Envestimos rápidamente hacia el otro y continuamos con una cantidad irrepetible de ataques hacia el otro.

Nos separamos de nuevo, el extendió sus alas y fue hacia el cielo oscuro.

Se preparaba para dar el golpe final. Yo igualmente me prepare para darlo todo en el siguiente ataque.

La oscuridad de los alrededores se empezó a reunir en su guadaña y esta parecía que estaba creciendo.

Por su parte yo, con la espalda en mi mano izquierda empecé a concentrar energía para acabar con el enemigo que se encontraba encima de mí.

Cada uno termino sus preparaciones, entonces su golpe cayo.

Yo solo di un salto y me impulse a una velocidad sónica.

Probablemente el choque destruirá el palacio.

Probablemente uno de los dos muera.

¿Qué pasara en una pelea de intereses en la que uno pelea por gente que lo trata como un objeto reemplazable, sin siquiera un motivo para pelear y otro quiere salvar a su pueblo?

Solamente habrá una muerte injusta después de esta pelea.

 _"Realmente…"_ pensaba aun mientras me dirigía a mi objetivo _"deseo que la próxima vez sea algo mejor"_

Justo después de terminar mi pensamiento, los dos ataques chocaron.


End file.
